A bicycle carrier (also commonly called a bike rack) is a device which attaches to a motor vehicle (such as an automobile, truck, SUV, RV, bus, etc.) for the purpose of transporting a bicycle. Bicycle carriers are typically mounted to the roof, front, or rear of the motor vehicle, and one or more bicycles are then clamped or strapped to the bicycle carrier. One type of carrier mounts to the rear bumper hitch of the vehicle.